inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
To the Void
A fanfic by Chong Kah How 10:07, May 7, 2012 (UTC). Story The leader of Neo Cosmo announce to the entire time-space of hid plans. "To all of my future subjects, I am Idanika, leader of Neo Cosmo & the host of the Cosmos Tournament!" said the man. "Some of you might already figured this out that the Cosmos Tournament is just a net, a net to capture the most excellent fish in the river. Yes, and this fish are the strongest soccer player which will be soon binded to my. BUt sadly, my plans are foiled when a certain team entered the tournament," Soon, the monitors showed scenes of the Inazuma Chronos in their caravan. "What the!?" said Ranmaru. "Inazuma Chronos! I though you all have perished into the void but that doesn't matters now! As I have will soon become the god of all & as my first order as god, I will plunge this world of soccer into the void where all of you shall bow down on my feet! Enjoy the time you have!" soon the announcement have ended. "What the heck is that old man is blabbing about?" said Someoka. "You heard him, he was going to become god & exterminate us, no our willpower, rendering us unable to fight," said Aphrodi. "What a creepy old freak," said Tsunami. "Guess that entire Tournament was trap," said Tsurugi. "But what about THAT?" "That's probrably a Paradox Vortex & where Idanika have headed!" said Kanon. "Guess the bad feeling I had earlier was about him!" though Noah while refering to Haxon. "So what we'll gonna do now?" asked Aki. "That goes without saying! We are going THERE!" said Endou while pointing at the Paradox Vortex. "I agree but before that we must rest & get prepared for the next battles ahead of us," said Natsumi. "Natsumi's right! You all have been very tired after the tournament! So we're going back to our Base World for a rest," said Coach Hibiki. In the Paradox Vortex, "Tehehehehe-hahaha, WHEN are they coming, grandpa?" said Haxon. "Soon, Haxon, soon but first we must set preparation for my crowning as god!" said Idanika. "I not helping! I wanna fight, Fight, FIGHT! I have a very intense bloodlust now, sir gramps, care to be my practise dummy?" said Haxon but then he have been grabbed by a gigantic Paradox Arm that was attached by Idanika's back. "Ok, ok, I surrender!" said Haxon as he was then put down. "If you won't help me with my crowning ceremony," said Idanika as he turned young. "At least, play with the intruders," "TYAHAHAHAHA, WITH PLEEEASURE," said Hoaxon with a scary face. Soon, at the Inazuma Chronos base world. Everyone was prepared for the final battle. "Everyone are you guys, ready?" said Tenma. "You know this is the final battle, right?" said Endou. "YEAAAHHH!!!" "Guess everyone's fired up!" said Fey. "OK! Let's go!" said Endou as they marched outside their base. "Have you guys prepared for the finales?" said Aoi "YEAHHH!!" "Then, let's go, time is of the essence!" said Coach Kudou. Soon the team get into the Inazuma Caravan & head towards the Paradox Vortex but then find that the vortex had turned the world into nothing. The Inazuma Carvan then charged right in. With great determination in their hearts, they headed into the void. Will they returned the world to its former state & come home alive or they will failed & forever lost all in the voids? Now all timelines have depended on them, the Inazuma Chronos. The end Hope you like it. Chong Kah How 10:07, May 7, 2012 (UTC). Category:Fanfictions